


Scar

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Insecurity, KinHina, Light Angst, M/M, More of this pairing whoopdeedoo, POOR KINDAICHI, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Hinata is curious about Kindaichis habit of always wearing shirts with high collars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off of a headcanon I wrote and became obsessed with.

Gentle laughs could be heard from Hinata's bedroom. The room was lit up by the nightlight in the wall. Hinata left soft kisses up his boyfriends arm, rolling up the sleeve of his sweatshirt to get better access.

"Take off your sweater. It'll be easier."

"You just wanna steal it." Kindaichi, despite his words, pulled the sweatshirt over his head.

"Yuutarou, I have a question." Hinata crawled over and sat in Kindaichis crossed legs, facing the other male.

"What?"

"Why do you always wear shirts with high collars? Doesn't it get uncomfortable?"

"I just really like these ones. No story behind it or anything."

"Oh. Then take off your shirt. I wanna kiss there too!"

"N-no! That'll be awkward!" Kindaichi felt his face burning.

"You're hiding something! What is it? Is it that you have really long chest hair? Or that your nipples look funny? My uncle has both, so you don't need to worry!" Kindaichi rested his head in his hands.

"How did I know you were going to ask?" He lifted his head from his hands. "No, it has nothing to do with those, Shouyou. I really wouldn't care if that were the case."

"Then what's wrong? You can tell me."

"You'll laugh at me for hiding it. It's stupid, really." Hinata bit his lip.

"Just show me." Kindaichi sighed. There was no escape. Hinata would eventually see anyway.

The taller male pulled the collar of his shirt down just past his collarbone. At first, Hinata couldn't see anything. But when he looked closer, he could see a small scar on the left side of his collarbone.

"Is it the scar?" Kindaichi nodded. Hinata felt his chest tighten with worry. "Why is it there?"

"You're thinking that I cut myself on purpose, aren't you?" Hinata nodded. "Well, I didn't. When...when I was really young, I touched everything. I tried to eat spiders sometimes too." He chuckled quietly. "Anyway, my mother was cooking. She dropped a knife without realizing it. I didn't know knives were dangerous so I started playing with it and stabbed myself. It was a deep cut. At least the doctor said so. He said I was lucky it wasn't my throat."

"That would have sucked--"

"I'm not done yet."

"Oops. Continue." Kindaichi sighed deeply.

"I got stitches for it, and it eventually healed. The world decided to hate me and left a scar. It's a reminder of my moms face when she saw me get hurt. She blamed the whole thing on herself."

Hinata buried his face in Kindaichi's neck. "But you're okay."

"I know...it just..." He leaned back, Hinata still clinging to him. "It was awful."

Hinata made a small noise as he lifted his head. He moved Kindaichis hand from where it was resting, over his collarbone, and placed his lips over the scar. "It's a reminder that you didn't accidentally slit your throat and die." He kissed the area a few more times. "And that you're here with me right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
